Not Another One!
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: there is a new girl in town who thinks she's a bigger fan of Phineas and Ferb than Irving. While Doof gets a new partner in crime who also has a platypus nemesis. Irving x OC, Perry x OC i do not own PnF
1. Chapter 1

**Not another One!**

**I just was in the mood for writing something, so I said, "eh, why not…" so here it is!**

**Summary: there is a new girl in town who thinks she's a bigger fan of Phineas and Ferb than Irving. While Doof gets a new partner in crime who also has a platypus nemesis. Irving x OC, Perry x OC**

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, mom, and dad we're all sitting in the kitchen

"Ah, thanks mom that must have been you best plate yet!" Phineas said finishing up his orange juice

"Awe, why thank you Phineas." Linda said as she put dirty dishes in the sink

"So have you boy's thought of anything you would like to do today?" their dad asked

"No, not yet; It's weird, we usually come up with something first thing, I guess today just isn't one of those days, huh Ferb." Ferb nodded

"Well, we have some new neighbors, maybe you should pay them a visit, I heard they have a little girl you boy's age."

"Great idea mom! Come on you guy's let's go!"

"Oh, man I almost forgot!" Candace ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room, she picked up her phone to call Stacy, "hey, BF, happy B-day!"

"Hey, Candace, I'm so glad you remembered."

"Duh, how could I forget? Wanna go to the mall or something to celebrate?"

"Sure, sounds like fun, I'll meet you there!"

"Alright see you then." Candace hung up, "today is going to be outstanding!"

(In front of a house with a sold for sale sign in the lawn)

"Okay, this must be the place." Phineas said as all of them and a platypus walked up to the front door, Ferb rang the doorbell.

A girl about their age opened the door. She had brown hair in a badly braided pony tail, freckles, green eyes, purple framed glasses, a red turtleneck, brown skirt and blue tennis shoes, and when she saw who was at the door, her eyes widened; she shrieked with glee and slammed the door in their face.

"Um, what was that about?" Isabella asked

"I have no idea." Phineas said

There was a lot of talking going on in the house before the girl came back out.

"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it's you! I am your biggest fan!" she said with a big scrapbook in her hands the all stared at her Isabella slapped her face and Buford shook his head.

"Oh great, not _another_ one!" Baljeet wined

"What do you mean _another one_?" she said slightly coldly

"He means we already have a 'big fan' following us around."

"Oh, well, does he have one of these?" she says holding out the book

"yes." They all say bluntly except Ferb, who also is giving a blunt look

"What about a blog."

"Yes."

"Oh, well, does he-" she started

"Good chance fan-girlie." Buford said

The girl frowned, but then stood up strait and said, "Well, I'm Emma, Emma Lusa."

Buford, for no apparent reason, burst out laughing

**(Do you get why he's laughing? Hint: say her name out loud)**

Everyone stared at him but turned back to Emma, "nice to meet you, I'm-"

"I know who you are; I'm your biggest fan. Your Phineas, he's Ferb, she's Isabella, and those two are Buford and Baljeet."

"Okay..." They all took one step back

"Hey, guys!" Irving yelled running right at him with his scrapbook in his hands

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Buford yelled

"Who are you?" Emma asked Irving

"I'm Irving, Phineas and Ferb's #1 fan." He bragged

"No, no, no, no, no, Kay, _I'm_ Phineas and Ferb's #1 fan." She said shoving her scrapbook in his face.

"What? No way! I am!" he said pushing the book out of his face

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Enough!" Emma ended, "who said you were the biggest fan anyway."

"I did, that's who. What about you!"

Emma looked down embarrassed and ashamed, as she mumbled, "I did…"

"Ha!"

"Well, you did the same!"

"Pftttple-petapuftl-ca-eh-uh-SO!"

The girl giggled, "You're weird."

"I am not! Am I weird you guys?"

Everyone mumbled to themselves, while Ferb whistled

"Ha, told you."

"Well, you're pretty weird too."

"Well, I don't care, when it comes to liking Phineas and Ferb, _that_ wouldn't stand in my way."

"It doesn't stand in my way either."

"Uh, yeah right!"

They kept going and going.

"This… is getting really annoying… and creepy, I don't think we will be able to handle two of them." Phineas whispered to the rest of them. They all showed signs of agreement

"You better do something about this now dinner-bell!" Buford threatened

"okay, okay, I got a plan. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

A screech was heard, "eeeeeeeeeeeeh!*you said the words*, giggle* can I do that Perry thing?"

Phineas still remembers that creepy moment with Irving, he sighed, "I guess so…"

"Yay!" clears throat, "eh hem, where's Perry? No, wait, I-I KNOW I can do WAAAAY better then that! Where….is Perry? Okay, now that just sucked…." She kept going and going

"Man, she is really weird." Irving stated

"You have no idea." Buford said.

"Pfft, what a loser." Baljeet said

**Just the beginning of the first chapter, and I wanted to get this story out there, this story really came from absolutely nowhere! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay!**

**Hope you like!**

(In Perry's secret hideout)

"good Morning Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz up to his old once more, today he has acquired an 'accomplice' of some sort to help him, we need you to stop him at all cost, good luck Agent P" they saluted and Perry ran off.

He crossed in front of some house and the view switches to Candace who was walking the other direction. A girl about Candace's age with a blue hoody, jeans, boots, green eyes, and brown hair pulled back in a pony tail was reading a magazine by her mailbox, and then the girl saw Candace.

"hey." The girl said looking up from her magazine

"hi." Candace said back, she turned and looked at her

"My names Sam, I'm new here."

"My names Candace, I've lived here for a while."

"Really? Do you think you could show me around?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was headed to the mall to shop with my friend for her Birthday."

"Aw, that nice. It's too bad, I really don't know anyone or anything about this town at all, I was just hoping to see some new sights."

"Well, maybe Stacy won't mind if you come along."

"You sure?"

"I'll ask." She called Stacy on her cell, she soon picked up, and after a while Stacy was fine with her bringing anyone she wanted

"Okay, let's go."

"Alright."

They cept walking till the came near the Johnson's house, "say, do you know who lives here, they seem nice."

"oh, this is my boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"ah, well, you should invite him to come along."

"you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all!"

"Okay!"

Candace ran up to the front door as fast as she could. The sun started beating down on Sam, she wasn't use to this kind of heat, and the place she came from wasn't this hot during the summer time. She put her hood up over head and put her sunglasses on to keep the light out of her face.

Candace rang the doorbell and soon Jeremy answered, "hey Jeremy."

"Hey Candace. What are you doing here?"

"Me and one of my new friends are headed down to the mall to celebrate Stacy's Birthday, wanna come?"

"Sounds like fun, just gimmie a sec."

"Alright."

Candace turned to see Sam still standing there, slightly impatiently. Suzy peeked around the corner and went back into the living room when Candace turned back around.

"Well I'm ready to-" Jeremy started but was interrupted by a shriek. They both stopped and ran into the living room to see Suzy fake crying over her faked injured knee. "Are you okay Suzy?" Jeremy asked

"n-no!" she lied

"Sorry Candace, maybe next time." Jeremy put Suzy on the couch and walked Candace to the door

"Oh, okay, yeah, maybe next time." She turned back towards Sam. 'At least I won't be totally alone' she thought, "Well, see ya Jeremy.

"Okay, see ya."

"Hey Sam, wait up!" Sam looked back at Candace and waved as Candace went up to her

Jeremy looked back at them, and from his perspective, Sam looked somewhat like a Boy. He went inside the house and looked out the window, Suzy came next to him and looked out to with a look of victory (evil victory) on her face, Jeremy looked at her questionably, 'I thought her leg was broken, how did she get all the way over here?'

(Doofenshmirtz's building)

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated*

He and his new accomplice stood to the side of the room looking at a big blue print when a window broke open and Perry

"Perry the platypus, how do you keep getting here so fast?" Doof questioned

"Wait, wait, wait, YOU have a Platypus Nemesis?" the lady questioned

"Why yes, yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"Um…well…" she was interrupted by another crashing of a window, another platypus came crashing through, "ah, Penny the platypus, right on time." She crossed her arms

Perry starred at the new platypus standing right next to him, they were both in fighting positions, but their positions sort of relaxed, and confusion came over them at the fact there were two of them in the room.

"Hmm, what are the odds?" Doof rhetorically asked

(Phineas and Ferb's backyard)

Up on a stage with two podiums, one with Irving, the other with Emma, and Phineas and Ferb standing in the space between the two…

"Alright everyone, for the first time we're going to have a Phineas and Ferb fan off, let's just hope that what they know won't creepy us out shall we…well, let the games begin." They backed off the stage and Irving and Emma were now at it, shouting whatever information they knew right at the other

"Phineas and Ferb have had about 4 pets so far including Perry." Irving

"Phineas and Ferb have lived in that exact house for at least 9 years." Emma

"Phineas and Ferb has only had one lazy day this whole summer." Irving

"Ferb's name is probably short for Ferber, which is a form of the name Frank." Emma

"Really?" Irving

"Yeah, and Phineas's name is a form of the name Pinchas, which has a lot of other forms, like Pincas, Pinchos, Pinkas, Pinkus, and Pinky."

Isabella was drinking lemonade for some reason, and when she heard Pinky's name, she spit every last bit out, even coughed a bit from accidentally inhaling some of it.

"Wait, did you say 'Pinky'? Isabella has a dog named that." Irving

"Really? Who would have thought?" Emma

"I know right!" Irving

"I'm seriously as surprised as you are!" Emma

"So am I…" Isabella said, after getting over choking

**XD XD XD funny chapter huh? Well, Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello again, I'm so glad people are actually reading this, and I really love the reviews, thanks for reviewing: PHINEASandtheFERBTONES, flameblaster13, and I'm not to old to watch PF**

**Ps: if you didn't get the joke about Emma's name from the first chapter, "Emma Lusa" sounds like, "Am/I'm a Loser." XD, get it…**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

(Doof's building.)

"Well, as awkward as this has been, starring at each other for the past half hour, I believe it is time for us to get back at our usually routine." Dr. D said

"I couldn't agree more…" the women said

The platypuses were instantly trapped.

"Sorry for it being so crowded in there, I really didn't think I would be fighting to nemeses', let alone two platypuses, any who, back to the plan." Doof

"Right, for your information, Perry the platypus, I am Dr. Glee, which trust me, isn't a name I'm proud to use, it so embarrassing, but it doesn't matter, because I know you can't talk, and Penny, this is, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, trust me, that was really hard for me to learn." Glee

"Okay enough with the introductions! Let's just get to the plan already!" Doof

"Alright, alright, Push-y," Glee, she went and sat down, and started filing her nails

"grrr, fine, I'll do it! Perry, and penny, The Platypus this is the Procrastinator!"

A curtain open but nothing was there

"Okay, Glee, where's the procrastinator."

"Ah, don't worry about that, I'll get to building it eventually."

"You haven't got to it yet!"

"We have plenty of time!"

"No, we don't, don't you see our nemesis' right there, and you were supposed to have it done yesterday."

"Well, I guess I'm the only procrastinator here then."

"Gah!" he marched off

**Yes, this is short but I wanted to post SOMETHING! review**


End file.
